Uru/Watcher 5
Section 5 1 Do my wishes deceive me? 2 I have never seen like this before 3 Darkness and tears fill my eyes, 4 But not today. 5 No longer do they mourn; 6 No longer do they not realize their path. 7 Is this the ending? 8 Is this what I wait for? 9 There can be no deception 10 With such dreams that outweigh my own. 11 Does this end have to leave so soon? 12 Do not take the end from me. 13 14 Do not put out the least for they will save you. 15 The gathered will tell of the path of the shell. 16 The bound will know of the path of the stone. 17 Words are many, but action is what is desired. 18 The gathered will find rest when the light comes. 19 20 The circle is broken; 21 The metal is melted in the fire. 22 Strangely the cloth does not burn. 23 The cloth of many; 24 It remains in the fire 25 And produces new life. 26 Though the circle is gone 27 It has brought triumph. 28 29 The dreams of the wise are a gift from the Maker. 30 The cleft is blessing to the gathered. 31 Contempt is a gift from the accuser. 32 Roll the stone to know the deceiver. 33 34 They ask for it again. 35 They cry out for yesterday. 36 They want wisdom united 37 Under one. 38 “Never”, He says. 39 That time has vanished. 40 Misery will be great 41 If that ancient place is visited again. 42 43 Can a dead tree grow again? 44 A man looks and sees death. 45 It has been cut to nothing. 46 There are no more branches, 47 And no future is seen. 48 But the Maker looks and sees life 49 Beneath the death and destruction. 50 A drop of water falls from the sky, 51 And begins the journey downward. 52 And the roots drink deeply. 53 With the wisdom of the grower a new branch will grow. 54 55 The burdened one will write to save worlds, and save one. 56 The dreamer will dream to save worlds, and save many. 57 The path is folly for those who toil. 58 The path is wise for those who wait. 59 60 I see the tree, with so many branches. 61 What a sight! 62 To watch it fall, and grow again. 63 64 Can teeth replace Books? 65 Can hands replace Ink? 66 Can mirrors replace memory? 67 Can one replace the many? 68 When such things are believed 69 So an ending nears. 70 71 The Maker listens to D’ni, 72 And he hears nothing. 73 74 All of them look over you. 75 And they do not see the right path. 76 Follow the path of light, enter a new beginning. 77 78 They seek answers in Ink and Paper 79 And only find truth. 80 They seek change in truth 81 And only find empty hearts. 82 83 They follow the truth and denounce all that is within. 84 Evil is buried as quickly as love. 85 They study the truth and denounce all choice. 86 Evil is shunned as quickly as good. 87 They write the truth and denounce all that came before. 88 Perfection is sought as quickly as evil. 89 90 Seek knowledge and you will find evil. 91 Seek wisdom and you will find knowledge. 92 Seek truth and you will find wisdom. 93 Seek love and you will find truth. 94 95 A new river flows through the land, 96 Its paths are chosen wisely. 97 The waters have lived through many dry lands 98 And are no longer deceived by imaginary images. 99 There are some who hear it roar through the land; 100 Some see the dark waves and ripples. 101 Those who refuse to acknowledge that it flows 102 Are swept away by the storm that follows. 103 104 Make a path to the sun, 105 And the light will sine upon you. 106 Make a path to the sky, 107 And the storms will come. 108 109 A new tree buries the beliefs of old; 110 A tree of stone and power. 111 Deep roots sustain it; 112 Roots that absorb the waters of the past; 113 Waters long forgotten 114 But still flowing underground; 115 Under new trees, with barks of life 116 And rings of stone. 117 118 Under the sun is the bringer of destruction. 119 To the wound the bringer of pride returns. 120 But the son of the son will carry the burden. 121 And his wife will face the storm. 122 Give him a pen, and he will plan. 123 Give her a pen, and she will dream. 124 And a daughter will carry the burden of her father. 125 And the daughter of the daughter will live in peace. Category:Journals